Last Thursday, Luis walked to a grocery store at night and, after browsing for 24 minutes, decided to buy a potato for $1.13. Luis handed the salesperson $1.13 for his purchase. How much change did Luis receive?
Explanation: To find out how much change Luis received, we can subtract the price of the potato from the amount of money he paid. The amount Luis paid - the price of the potato = the amount of change Luis received. ${1}$ ${1}$ ${3}$ ${1}$ ${1}$ ${3}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ Luis received $0 in change.